1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a panel attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a panel attachment structure for a disk tray.
2. Background Information
A loader (such as a DVD loader) optically processes a disk (e.g., recording medium). The loader has a disk tray for moving the disk in and out with respect to a disk processing position for optical processing. The loader is housed in a cabinet with an opening. The disk tray is movable through the opening of the cabinet between an ejected position (e.g., open position) outside of the cabinet and a retracted position (e.g., closed position) inside of the cabinet.
The cabinet is formed in a box shape that is wider in a width direction than in a height direction. The cabinet has a front panel, a bottom chassis and a top case that form the box shape.
The disk tray is movable outward and inward through the opening formed in the front panel of the cabinet. The disk is placed on, or removed from the disk tray when the disk tray is moved outside of the opening to the ejected position. After the disk has been placed on the disk tray, the disk tray moves back through the opening. Then, the disk is conveyed to the disk processing position.
The opening is formed in a bottom portion of a recess formed on the front panel. More specifically, the opening is formed in a rectangular shape. The opening is bounded by the bottom portion of the recess.
A decoration panel (e.g., tray panel or tray decoration) is attached to the disk tray. The decoration panel is longer in a width direction. The decoration panel covers a front end of the disk tray. When the disk tray is moved back inside the opening and the disk is conveyed to the disk processing position, the decoration panel fits into the recess and blocks off the opening from outside. The decoration panel fits into the recess and hides the opening, which enhances the appearance of the cabinet.
The decoration panel is not formed integrally with the disk tray, and is instead attached as a separate member to the front end of the disk tray. This is because the size of the decoration panel is set such that the decoration panel fits into the recess, but does not pass through the opening. Since the decoration panel is too large to fit through the opening, if the decoration panel is attached to the disk tray before the loader having the disk tray is mounted in the cabinet, it will be impossible to take the decoration panel outside of the recess. Thus, the decoration panel has to be installed to the front end of the disk tray sticking outside of the opening after the loader has been mounted in the cabinet.
Also, the decoration panel has an attachment frame formed from plastic and integrally with the decoration panel. The attachment frame is fixed with a suitable structure, such as a screw fastening structure or an engagement structure, to the front end of the disk tray, so that the decoration panel was immovably attached to the front end of the disk tray.
However, when the decoration panel is fitted into the recess of the front panel, if the decoration panel is tilted within the recess or is offset within the recess, this misalignment is noticeable and deteriorates the appearance of the cabinet.
Meanwhile, with a conventional structure, the decoration panel is immovably fixed to the front end of the disk tray for attaching the decoration panel to the front end of the disk tray (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-134414, for example). With the conventional structure, a position restrictor is provided for performing centering (or guiding) the decoration panel to the center of the recess and positioning the decoration panel when the decoration panel is fitted into the edge portion of the opening or the recess.
With the conventional structure, the loader having the disk tray is fixed by screws in a proper position on the bottom chassis of the cabinet. However, sometimes the loader is attached crookedly, or there is too much looseness between the loader and the bottom chassis. Some variance in the precision of the loader attachment position is also inevitable. Furthermore, the front panel or the bottom chassis of the cabinet can be tilted within the nominal range. Accordingly, when the disk tray moves back to the retracted position and the decoration panel fits into the recess of the front panel and blocks off the opening, there is the risk that the decoration panel is crooked in the recess, or not centered in the recess, which deteriorates the appearance of the cabinet.
In view of this, with another conventional structure, the assembly looseness that is inevitably present in the attached portion of the disk tray of the loader is utilized to center the decoration panel attached to the disk tray in the recess of the cabinet. However, with the conventional structure, the decoration panel is only centered in the recess within a range that is absorbed by the assembly looseness. Thus, the range over which the decoration panel can be aligned is limited.
Meanwhile, with a conventional recording and reproducing device, a decoration panel is attached via an attachment frame to the front end of a disk tray (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323928, for example). The attachment frame is separate from the decoration panel. A tension coil spring is used to link the attachment frame and the decoration panel, which permits displacement of the decoration panel with respect to the disk tray. With the conventional recording and reproducing device, the decoration panel is constantly pulled toward the attachment frame fixed to the disk tray by the action of the tension coil spring. When the disk tray moves back to a retracted position, the decoration panel is elastically pressed against an edge of an opening. Then, the tension coil spring is stretched out so that the attachment frame moves a short distance away from the decoration panel.
The displacement of the decoration panel with respect to the disk tray is permitted with the conventional recording and reproduction device. Thus, even if there is variance in the precision of the loader attachment position, or even if the front panel or bottom chassis is crooked, it is believed that this will have no effect, and that tilt of the decoration panel within the recess in the front panel can be corrected. Therefore, the appearance of the cabinet is not diminished.
However, with the conventional recording and reproduction device, the tension coil spring is interposed between the decoration panel and the attachment frame fixed to the disk tray. Therefore, the difficult job of hooking hooks at two ends of the tension coil spring to spring catches on the decoration panel and the attachment frame has to be carried out in a tight space. Thus, skill is required in assembly, and furthermore, it is very likely that this assembly work will slow down the assembly process.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved panel attachment structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.